


Healing the heartache

by AussieTransfan2015



Series: Monster AU [16]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi, Romance, Unrequited Love, asking advice, conflicting emotions, polygamous relationship, recovering, working through confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015
Summary: Solstice discovered the truth. Now she needs to try and move on.But her heart aches from the loss of those she love, regretting she never got the chance to tell them.But, perhaps, fate will give her a second chance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom, Monsters AU, belongs to TheBigLoserQueen  
> Only Solstice, Speedzone, Turbocharge and Crashmeter belong to me.  
> All other characters are owned by Hasbro and Transformers Canon.

Monster AU

Solstice/Drift/Perceptor

Healing the Heartache

* * *

  
It was rare for Perceptor to be allowed a day free of court responsibilities. However, with his attack and the council chamber fire occurring a few days ago, King Ultra Magnus wished him to recover properly and not rush the healing process. Drift had stayed with him through the lengthy recovery. Now, confined to his home in the noble quarter of the city, they finally had the quiet and privacy to rekindle their bond.  
  
Sitting in the sun room, Drift cradling his back and watching him read in the morning sun, Perceptor couldn't help but melt into the Yokai's hold.  
  
"Sore?" Drift asked, recalling the healing burns on Perceptor's back often times being a bother to the councilman.  
  
"No just..." he couldn't find the words, a rare thing indeed, but Drift always understood what he meant. Arms covered in thick white robes encircled him, hiding his book and draping him in warmth. Kissing the cheek pressed to his ear, Perceptor spared a small chuckle as Drift nuzzled his neck.  
  
Looking out the window, surveying the city, he noticed a gold blur sprinting over the roof tops. Sighing again, Drift noticed it wasn't one of calm but something sadder. Looking up, he followed Perceptor's gaze and found he had spotted Solstice. She had returned to her duties sooner than First Aid would have liked but she was adamant in her health. She had fled the hospice when word of work required her, bidding only a quick goodbye to them both.  
  
"Have you spoken with her?" Drift asked, noting Perceptor's gaze. He seemed forlorn, even sad. As to why he wasn't sure, but the obvious was Solstice was close with him yet she hadn't come to see him.  
  
"She's been busy. Given the nature of the attack, all three kingdoms have been investigating other similar incidents," Perceptor replied, but that wasn't what Drift wanted to hear.  
  
"Yet you told me she would always come to see you, no matter how busy she was," Drift smiled, "What was it you said; 'If she was as serious in seeing me as she was in her work, she could cross all four kingdoms in a day?'," Drift could feel a small chuckle shake Perceptor, keeping his gaze out on the streets. He watched as Solstice scaled a high tower, pausing at a window to hand something to its occupant before leaping off. Perceptor stiffened, watching her fall but heaved a sigh as she caught a small ledge, rolling to recover and sprinting off again.  
  
"She must be running jobs for the guild again. No one in court lives there," Perceptor mused, but the statement sounded more concerned. "Why does she run herself ragged?"  
  
"You care for her, don't you?" Drift had wanted to ask this for a while now. Not that he felt his mate unfaithful. Far from it. He and Perceptor had been together for so long, becoming closer now after the attack, but he always seemed to be concealing something and it pertained to a certain woman.  
  
"I..." Perceptor now felt awkward. He had learnt from Drift that most monsters had multiple partners, that the concept of monotomy was confusing to some but even he felt somewhat unable to explain what he felt about Solstice. Many many times he had caught her staring, caught small blushes creeping across her cheeks, her insistence of coming to see him even if it was for something she didn't need to give him or went out of her way to complete.  
  
"It's alright," Drift cooed, kissing his cheek. "I'm curious, we promised no secrets."  
  
"I'd be lying if I said I didn't," Perceptor looked down, feeling a little sorry. "She's stubborn, childish, reckless, thick-headed, impulsive..." he sighed, lulling his head back onto Drift's shoulder. "Kind, generous, attentive, loving, and so, so brave."  
  
"Sounds like these feelings have matured over a long time," Drift smiled, enjoying Perceptor's stoic mask slip for a moment.  
  
"Indeed. As I said, I'd be lying if I didn't care for her. Honestly, I had believed she was with someone," looking out again, she easily caught her closer to the noble quarter, a guard trying futiley to follow her. No doubt she had been called by the king. "And what of you? Poking and proding me for information when you're just as silent. Do you have feelings for Solstice?" Drift followed Perceptor's eyes, watching as Solstice disappeared.  
  
"I have. Since she saved my life," Drift recalled the memory. Almost dying in a dank, disease-ridden alleyway in the Western kingdom. It was all he could do besides killing for gold to get more drugs. Then she, a stranger and a human, came to his aid. Practically dragging him to her doctor friend. An experience he won't forget, given the grouchy and stubborn doctor force-feeding him some concoction to aid kicking his habit. He never got the chance to thank her until now. "Seeing her again, spending time with her, only illuminated the kind of woman I recall so long ago."  
  
"And yet, we have no inkling as to why she is acting like this," Perceptor mused, getting up from his warm seat. Drift moved quick, helping to support Perceptor as he stood up. It wasn't that he couldn't move unaided, Perceptor allowed Drift to help him.  
  
"Maybe it's because she's busy," Drift suggested, stepping back as Perceptor managed to move on his own.  
  
"And yet she would always make an excuse or find a reason to see me? Or you for that matter?" Perceptor stood on a small balcony, one with a beautiful view of the city. The clean white stone walls and the fastness of its borders before hitting the city gates to the farm land and smaller towns beyond. Perceptor sighed. "No, something is bothering her."  
  
"But what could it be?" Drift asked, wrapping his arms back around Perceptor, keeping him warm from the afternoon chill.  
  
"It certainly isn't your need to cling to everything," Perceptor quipped, sharing a smirk but their shared concern was evident. Just what were they to do.  


* * *

  
  
Speedzone groaned from her couch, lazing in the guild's headquarters. Jobs had been slow since the fire. But she was more concerned of the fact Solstice had somehow convinced Crashmeter, who refused to speak to her after her commission from the king, to run jobs for him.  
  
Hear a feint huff, Speedzone looked up to see Turbocharge return from his run. Many avoided the young runner, cringing at the amount of slime dripping from him.  
  
"You fell into the bog on the way back again, didn't you?" Speedzone smiled, handing over a towel.  
  
"Every TIME!" Turbocharge snapped, grabbing the towel and wiped himself. "I swear that bog moves! it has to!"  
  
"Or someone is playing a trick on you~" she smirked, giggling as Turbocharge's hair flopped about. The slime worked like a gel as his hair stood stiff and styled like a bird's nest. Speedzone couldn't help but howl in laughter while Turbocharge struggled to fix his hair.  
  
"Well done Solstice," Crashmeter's voice pulled the pair back, turning to see Solstice standing with the guild master. But instead of her receiving a share of the job from the man, she handed over a heavy sack of gold; the entire taking. "Here's another for ya."  
  
"Hey! Solstice!" Turbocharge called, waving her over. Both paused, seeing the bags growing under her eyes, the way she shifted on her feet and how her legs shook slightly.  
  
"Sorry guys, I've got one more to go! Catch you later!" she called, running out of the door.  
  
"She's said that four times now," Speedzone pouted.  
  
"Man, what the heck happened in the hospital?" Turbocharge mused the day she came back to the guild, pulling Crashmeter aside to talk business. Next thing they knew; she was running jobs again but barely getting any pay. Something must’ve happened at the hospital, because the only time either of them saw Solstice like this was because she was dodging her problems with work.  
  
"Hello! Greetings Councilman!" Crashmeter's sudden call turned them to their Guild master. It was Perceptor, walking on a cane with Drift helping him. Why would the councilman be here? And with Drift? How did they know each other? "How can I help you and your...companion today?" Crashmeter watched the Oni. The guild knew his feelings on monsters but he wouldn't dare be impolite in front of Perceptor.

"We're looking for Solstice," Perceptor cleared his throat, already seeing the look this guild master was giving Drift. Ever since the fire, relations between monsters and humans were worse than ever.

"She's on her last job I'm afraid," Crashmeter replied, "But I'll send one of my other runners to fetch her for you if you like?"

"No no, we wouldn't want to trouble you," Drift nodded, "But might any of her friends be here? We would like to speak with them." Crashmeter's smile drooped a little, attention turned away from him. Saving face, he offered them a private room to speak in the hopes of pleasing the councilman in addition to rich fruits, expensive wine and crystal water.

"So, sir," Turbocharge started, sitting with Speedzone. "You wanted to speak with Solstice?"

"Yes," Perceptor nodded, accepting a glass of water from Drift. "We have both noticed a change in Solstice, and we have become concerned."

"Why?" Speedzone asked, glancing between them.

"We are concerned," Drift replied, surprised by her rather chastising question.

"We've both come to notice Solstice acting different than usual," Perceptor added, resting a hand on Drift's. "Solstice would often times come to see either of us between her runs.”

“Yeah, she’s the same for us,” Turbocharge nodded, Speedzone remained somewhat indifferent but eyed the pair. The way they touched and looked to one another, her mind was beginning to paint a picture. “She always gets her runs done so we can spend time…climbing to the top of the temple and watching the sunset,” Speedzone slapped his arm, admitting something considered illegal but what was surprising was Perceptor smiling and Drift chuckling.

“She certainly loves the sunsets,” Drift admitted, nodding.

“But as of late, she’s been taking up more runs, even coming back here. And when she does that…” Turbocharge looked to Speedzone, seeing his expression mirrored in hers. “Something is bothering her.”

“We have come to the same conclusion,” Perceptor nodded, Drift followed. “Unfortunately, we have yet to discover what exactly is bothering her.” Drift turned to Speedzone suddenly, Perceptor noticed and grew concerned. The Yokai had proven more than once his hear with heightened, had the girl said something?

“What did you say?” Drift asked, keeping his gaze on Speedzone. She looked surprised yet not at all concerned what she had said was heard.

“Speedzone?” Turbocharge glanced between the monster and his friend, just what had her big mouth slipped now.

“I said, I could think of two reasons,” she snipped, crossing her arms and reclining in her seat.

“Meaning?” Perceptor was not liking this girl’s tone. Friend of Solstice or not, they were all here for the same reason and if she had some idea what was afflicting their companion, it would behove her to speak.

“You two,” she snipped again, now sitting up and glaring them both down. Turbocharge had moved to try and calm the growing tension but Speedzone shooed his off. “No, the moment she came out of that hospice, she’s has been miserable. Something you two did or said, I don’t know what, but you’re the cause of her becoming a workaholic recluse so you better confess.”

“Speedzone, come on!” Turbocharge snapped, but jumped at Perceptor suddenly standing. His otherwise stoic glance had become a hardened ice glare.

“Watch your tone,” he growled, another trait the councilman never showed. “I care very deeply for Solstice. I would never cause her any harm.”

“Nor would I,” Drift didn’t need to stand, the shadows whipped and snapped around him, consumed by a strange aura radiating his anger. “Do not speak of things you don’t understand.” Stubbornness and pride overwhelmed Speedzone, standing before both of them. Turbocharge groaned and slapped a hand over his eyes, but the moment the enraged Yokai stood, he knew he had to step in. He tried to pull Speedzone away but she remained firm.

“I understand Solstice has feelings for you both,” she hissed, snapped between the two. “I know she’s had a crush on you for what’s seems like years,” pointing a finger at Perceptor, his glare lightened from confusion. “All those visits, the excuses she thought up to see you. You can’t seriously tell me you had no idea she loved you?” turning to Drift, his own aura weakened. “And you! Out of the blue, you save her from a mugging. Turning out to be someone she helped and all you did was weed yourself into her heart and made her fall for you too!” she growled, reigniting his rage again, Drift snapped forward to grab her collar but his sudden move drove her back into her seat. “All those times you talked and laughed with her, not once did either of you think she loved you and, because of you, her heart is being torn apart?!”

“Speedzone! Shut up!” Turbocharge stood up, grabbing her shoulder and putting an end to her triad. Speedzone only shook him off, storming out of the room in a huff. He sighed, he knew Speedzone could be pig-headed, stubborn and draw her own conclusions, but to do it in front of someone with the power to lock her away – regardless of her privilege and status – and someone who could steal her soul? He seriously needed to talk to her about self-preservation.

“That…does make sense now,” looking up, Turbocharge watched Perceptor and Drift share a look. “Perhaps, we are the problem.”

“Oh, no please sir,” Turbocharge approached the pair. His early fear and caution gone at the sight of their concern. “Speedzone gets…protective, with people she’s close with. And she speaks before really really thinking through first.”

“No, as disrespectful as she was…her explanation might be true,” Drift reached for Perceptor, holding his shoulder and drawing him close. It didn’t take the young man long to see, surprised by the sudden realisation as well as drooping in concern.

“So…you’re both…and Solstice found out,” more a statement than a question, Turbocharge could definitely see now. “Then…and I say this with the utmost honesty; you need to talk to Solstice,” turning to him, Perceptor and Drift watched the young man. He was at least courteous and polite compared to his opinionated friend. “Solstice might be really open and friendly, but she lets her heart out too easily. She creates bonds easily but…she can’t function if one is broken. And to deal with that kind of stress and worry, she works. Pushes herself until she can’t feel anything and forgets. But you, Perceptor sir, and recently you Drift; she admitted she couldn’t decide who to love more.”

“We understand,” Perceptor nodded, ending Turbocharge’s explanation. “I promise, we will make this right,” grabbing his cane and turning away with Drift’s help, he paused a moment. “For curiosity’s sake, when might she stop working?” 

* * *

  
  
Solstice huffed, stumbling into her home after a long day. Juggling jobs from the king and a few she picked up from the guild. Crashmeter seemed pleased she was doing more of their jobs; only meant he would be getting more gold from her work.  
  
Still, it was distracting her and she needed that right now.   
  
She needed to distract herself; from everything. Her mind relentlessly returned to her musings on Perceptor and Drift. Her heart aching every time she recalls her feelings, her regrets and how stupid she felt in that moment.   
Shaking the thoughts, she just wanted to collapse on her bed. But it was still too early to fall asleep and her insistent stomach growled and grumbled for food. Placing a small hemp bag on a counter, she pulled out some freshly caught seafood and vegetables. Carving up the fish, cracking open oysters and preparing the smaller sea life, she turned her attention starting a fire in the stove.

Preparing a simple seafood broth was easy enough and didn’t take long. She did splash a generous helping of wine she had received as a gift. Its fragrance permeated her kitchen and helped uncoil her stressed muscles.

Cooking the added flavour through, throwing in some vegetables and herbs, she spooned a large helping into a bowl to eat. Before she could sit down and eat, a hard knock rapt her door. Sighing, setting the bowl down, she worked her tired legs over to the door.

“Yes, how can I…”

Solstice froze. Standing before her were the last two people she ever thought would come to her door. Perceptor, leaning on a walking stick and Drift aiding in his support.

“Hello, Solstice,” Perceptor greeted, “I hope we’re not disturbing you this evening.”

“Wah? No no not at all,” Solstice broke out of her stupor, opening the door wider to allow the pair in. While Drift helped Perceptor, Solstice hurried into the lounging area and gathered a few extra pillows, setting up a spot for her guests. “Um, have you had something to eat? I just made some fish soup.”

“No we haven’t, we would love some,” Drift smiled, easing Perceptor back onto the pillows. Solstice fled to the kitchen, taking a shaking breath to calm her racing heart. They were here. Why were they here?! Her breath hitched yet her heart raced. This was the feeling she was trying to avoid, the hollowing feeling in her chest threatening to swallow her whole. Tears threatening to roll out like rivers behind dams but she would be damned if she allowed this feeling get the better of her. She refused to let them see. She was allowing this to happen to herself, these were her feelings and she could control them.

Taking a breath, several in fact, to get her thoughts collected and her feelings pushed back. Grabbing more bowls, she scooped out the last of her soup and headed back out. Seated on her couch, both Perceptor and Drift waited patiently. She took a moment to look over the councilman. Some of his bandages were gone from when she last saw him, she could make out the healed skin and scars from the flames leaving patterns on his arms. His chest was still bandaged from what she could see under his clothing. His legs, peeking from out of his pants, were still bandaged too. It would explain why it was still difficult to walk for him.

Handing over the steaming bowls, both smiled and accepted. Reclaiming her own, they sat and shared a meal together.

“Mmm, that was delicious, Solstice,” Drift smiled, sending another stab into Solstice’s chest.

“Thank you,” she smiled, collecting the empty bowls. The last few minutes of eating had been both awkward for her and confusing. Never had she ever thought she would share a meal with even one of them, now both of them are here? Life had a bad sense of humour or just really hated her.

Before she could move back to the kitchen, however, Perceptor reached out and grabbed her hand. His touch, rough and calloused, froze her breath. Looking back, his very gaze asked her to stop. Placing the bowls down, she returned to her seat.

“As I’m sure you’ve deduced, Solstice. We both had a reason for seeing you,” Perceptor explained, keeping his eyes locked on her.

“The thought…crossed my mind,” she admitted, her eyes jumping between them.

“We wanted to check on you, you haven’t been yourself as of late,” Drift’s gaze softened as Solstice’s hardened, straining against what he could only guess was a wave of feelings.

“I’ve been fine, actually,” she smiled, raising a mask as she stood again with the bowls. Walking into back to her kitchen, another hand grabbed her. Drift had followed, catching her before she could escape behind the doorway.

“Please Solstice, we know something is wrong,” he cooed, watching her relent his insistent pulls, placing the bowls on a bench before being led back into the living room.

“If this is about the extra work, that’s because I was in the hospice twice for injuries, need to recoup the loses as it were,” she smiled again, hiding again. “No need to worry about me.”

“Solstice. We’ve spoken with your friends,” Perceptor knew they were going to be tactful. Allow her to speak her true feelings but she was and no doubt would continue to cover up her grievances and make excuses to play off their concerns. He knew when she needed a kind hand and when she needed a push, honesty was one of her good traits but it also made her a terrible liar. He noted how she froze, disbelief and betrayal crawling across her eyes as she sagged in Drift’s grip. “They admitted to us…that we were the reason you have been pushing yourself to work, tiring yourself out in order to escape this pain.”

“I…I…” what could she say? They knew the truth and there was no way to step around or excuse it. She hated lying. Bending the truth was easy, stretching it was hard enough but lying always left a bile taste on her tongue.

“We would have approached you sooner…had we had a clearer idea of our own feelings,” Drift added, lifting her chin up to him. His eyes twinkled in an unearthly way, a way only a monsters could. But his words struck her. Their feelings? What could they be feeling? The very idea of them telling her they felt no love for her, only something as strong as friendship, she had no doubt her hair would break completely. She wouldn’t lose them, making the idea of a broken heart better than a shattered heart. Pulling over, Solstice gasped as she was plopped down between them.

Perceptor had managed to shift, straining but managing to twist so he could face her. Confused and working hard to stave off her tears, Perceptor’s hand cupping her cheek halted every movement.

“Solstice, we never intended to cause you such pain. We never wanted to hurt you,” Perceptor leaned closer, his own face sliding into remorse. “You are…too important to me, to even wish hurt on you.”

“W-wait,” Solstice choked, pulling away confused even more. “I…I thought you…and Drift?” her hand was grasped by the Yokai, his chest pressed to her back.

“We are together, we did not lie about that,” Drift admitted, feeling Solstice stiffen. “But that doesn’t mean we don’t care for you too.”

Solstice knew there were some in such polygamous relationships, but she never truly gave thought to the idea. Of course she never thought more than one person would have such care for her. She had been hurt enough times before to know such a gamble would leave her hurt.  
  
“But…I,” Perceptor’s cool hand grasped her cheek, ending her thoughts. She stared back, eyes widened at the…love, shining through, directed at her.

“Solstice, I am so, so sorry if we, if I caused you distress. It was not the intent,” leaning in close, mindful of his own injuries, Perceptor managed to place a chaste kiss on her forehead, another on her cheek and lastly, a small peak on her lips. The very action caused her to gasp, both surprised and embarrassed by her own reaction. “I was…unsure, if you already had a lover. I did not wish to impose and cause such a misunderstanding, though it seemed to still happen with expectations reversed.”

“Life does indeed challenge us in most creative ways,” Drift leant in, pecking her cheek, causing Solstice to turn back to him. “The day you saved my life, was a day I could never repay you for. And again, from your actions, I found my mate,” to emphasis, Drift reached his other hand to Perceptor, pulling him closer. “And yet, I still could not go on without repaying that debt, repaying your kindness. My heart begged, promised that should I see you again, that I might have the chance to make you happy too.”

“And…you both mean it?” she looked between them. Despite their words, their actions almost appearing to be too real, too convenient for her ailing heart to accept as truth. She had to know, needed to know if what they said was real. “I…I’ve loved you for so long Perceptor,” tears fell beyond her control, watched and held by the councilman. “All that time, I wished, even dreamt you would love me too. Then Drift,” turning to the Yokai, all she saw was calm and attention. “When I helped you, and again when you saved me, I couldn’t help but feel joy and happiness. Spending time with you helped grow that feeling, and I…please tell me Primus isn’t making a fool of me?” She couldn’t stop the torrents streaming from her eyes, despite her own attempts.

Perceptor shooed her hands away, drawing in and holding her close. Lips sealed around hers, turning her attention to him. She was inexperienced, it showed, but she tried to return the loving kiss. Drift smiled and watched, wrapping his arms around them both.

It would be a long road. A very long road. It seemed they all had scars to heal, feelings to clear, but they would do it all, together.

 


End file.
